Mortal Kombat: Fatal Tournament
by Halowarrior
Summary: All the Mortal kombatants have come, and now the ultimate tournament has beganm only 1 will claim the title of KOMBAT CHAMPION! R&R. Rated T for blood and brutal Fatalities....chpt 3 up!Story is back chapter 4 up and going R&R.
1. Ermac vs Baraka

Mortal Kombat: Fatal Tournament

By Schuyler France

Chapter 1: Baraka vs. Ermac

Announcer: Welcome to the Mortal Kombat tournament, the greatest blood fest of the year, only one will be left standing...alive...For the first match it will be Baraka from the Outworld and Ermac from the Neatherrealm. We now go to the Beetle Lair to witness the fight of our two kombatants...

In the Beetle Lair...

Ermac and Baraka slowly approach each other, not taking there eyes off each other. " I will win this for the Tarakan." Said Baraka. Ermac said nothing, very assumingly he knew Baraka was a pushover, not worth his time to kill. They took there fighting stances, still giving each other an intense glare.

Announcer: Kombatants...FIGHT!

Baraka immediately pulled out his blades and tried to cut Ermac, he dodged them swiftly and sent several punches at the face of Baraka. The Tarakan got very angry and backed up his next blade attack with power, Ermac side stepped, and just nearly missed a blade in his stomach. Baraka's blade strike hit the ground hard, shaking the arena and putting a small crater into the ground. "Is this all you have Baraka...if so let me finish this quickly." Said Ermac. Ermac began to build up energy around his fists, and send it straight towards Baraka. He flew through a wall, three or four stories down and landed straight on his back, Ermac jumped down on top of Baraka. The Tarakan coughed up blood, Ermac laughed darkly for he could sense Baraka's fear. Baraka knew in his insides...that Ermac had won this one, he could do nothing about it...he laid on the ground in defeat. Ermac powered up more Hado Energy on his fist and began to lift Baraka up with it, he slammed him back on the floor. Ermac pulled out his battle axe, and hacked off Baraka's right leg, then his right arm...Baraka was finished, but Ermac was not done with this yet. "Do not worry Baraka; it will all be over very soon my friend." Ermac said.

Ermac began stomping on Baraka's stomach constantly until...until Baraka finally gave in; Baraka the Tarakan leader was unconscious. Ermac began levitating Baraka up to the ceiling, higher, and higher until he went through the roof.

Our levitating kombatant had awoken only to find himself in the air, and moments away from falling to his death. He could not even see the lair, the only thing he could se was a strong glowing green light at the bottom. This was Ermac with a lot of Hado Energy surrounding him, and his hands were in the air ready at any moment to point them downwards, and deliver the final attack. Baraka, was now nearly into outer space.

Ermac began to tilt his hands downward; Baraka could feel himself slip out of midair. Baraka screamed the whole way down to his death, and as soon as he hit the ground, he exploded into nothing more than a pool of blood and a head.

Ermac raised his hands in victory; he was the very first one to ever come out of the Fatal Tournament, untouched.

Announcer: Ermac wins: Fatality

Ermac has proceeded to the semi- finals untouched, but will he be able to, survive this Fatal blood pit, find out later in...

Mortal Kombat: Fatal Tournament

Sorry i did not start anything at the top, this is my very first attempt at Mortal Kombat i hope you are enjoying it so far, I appreciate anyone who gives me reviews...


	2. Sky Temple: Scorpion vs Darrius

Hey this is the Second Round in Mortal Kombat: Fatal Tournament, this story will be in script form, in the third chapter to the end. Or do you like it this way just tell me.

Chapter 2: Sky Temple: Scorpion vs. Darrius

Announcer: On the last brutal battle, Ermac flawlessly defeated Baraka, and the first round ended in a levitating fatality. The next bout will be one hopefully a better fight than the last one. The kombatants are Scorpion the specter and Darrius of the Realm of Order. The arena has been chosen for our warriors; the SKY TEMPLE! We join Scorpion and his opponent in the arena.

"I will break you!" Said Scorpion while cracking his knuckles. "Not if I break you first." Replied Darrius with confidence. Scorpion was still cracking his knuckles... "Good luck with that." Said Scorpion.

Announcer: Fight!

Scorpion punched Darrius's stomach, and sent him flying in the air and hurtling back down. Darrius got up and knocked Scorpion in the leg a couple times; Scorpion grabbed Darrius on his fifth punch to his leg and flipped him on his back. Darrius got up again and stepped back a little, "What is the matter Darrius... are you scared." "No Scorpion, I'm stepping away because you are not giving it all you've got." Scorpion laughed at this remark and powered up flame in his right hand. He then through it at the face of Darrius, sending the man of order straight to the bottom level of the temple... Darrius quickly got up, a little dazed at first, and was quickly shot back down by more flame.

Scorpion lifted his hand and flames rose from the ground and on to Darrius. Darrius screamed in pain. Scorpion picked up the man and started to choke him, with his strength Scorpion threw him high and kicked Darrius straight in his chest, Darrius coughed up blood on Scorpion's right cheek. As Darrius lay on the floor barely conscious, Scorpion said, "Am I not trying my best now, please tell me if I'm not."

Scorpion lifted Darrius up and as he looked in to the Resistance leader's eye, Darrius spit on his face. "Why you little." Said Scorpion in anger. Darrius just laughed. Scorpion powered up flame in his hand inches from Darrius's face and shot it. Darrius lay on the ground grabbing his face, and screaming in agony. Scorpion shot his spear directly at the stomach of Darrius, and began to lift him up fastly, sending Darrius up in the air. With precise aim Scorpion fire another spear that went through Darrius's head, and quickly Scorpion ripped it off. Scorpion raised Darrius head up in victory, he had shown Darrius the meaning of Mortal Kombat.

Announcer: Scorpion Wins: Fatality

Scorpion the specter has advanced in this blood fest, will he survive this tournament, keep reading and you will find out.

Next Round: Sub-Zero vs. Hotaru.


	3. SubZero vs Hotaru

This is round three enjoy; you know you never really can tell the outcome of a match or adventure. With the power of an author you can turn the story around however you like, maybe this chapter will explain what im saying.

Chapter 3: Living Forest: Sub-Zero vs. Hotaru

Announcer: The brutal battles of the tournament have been spectacular; you have probably never seen a more bloody battle, for after this match a most unexpected one, one that will be remembered, but first this match is a battle between Hotaru a Seidan Guard of Order, and Sub-Zero a Lin Kuei warrior from Earthrealm. This match is supposed to be more brutal then the last but I do not believe so.

In the Living Forest...

Sub-Zero is glaring at the Seidan, he is infuriated by there attack on his Lin Kuei Village just briefly before the tournament. "You Seidan Warrior's are all the same; you would do anything to maintain Order. WELL I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! In the name of the Lin Kuei I shall obliterate you." Sub-Zero said. "What Lin Kuei? It is to my understanding they were annihilated by the presence of Order."

Announcer: Fight!

Sub-Zero threw and ice grenade that sent Hotaru chilling through the air, but quickly Hotaru recuperated and sent a magma blast near Sub-Zero, knocking him clean in the air, as Sub-Zero was falling, Hotaru grabbed Sub's leg and threw him across the arena. Sub-Zero landed hard on his back, and just for a few moments he let Hotaru think that he was winning. As Hotaru approached Sub, he sent ice to the floor and made several huge icicles appear around Hotaru. After doing so he chucked several ice grenades in the center where Hotaru stood. This made a massive explosion turning the arena into a blizzard wasteland. In the middle where Hotaru stood was filled with fog from the greatly executed attack of Sub-Zero.

As the fog began to clear there stood a familiar figure "Hotaru". He was alive, but yet very badly scratched. "A worthy attempt at my life, yet unsuccessful Sub-Zero." Sub-Zero was completely shocked by his failure; his grenade blizzard did not seem to work. "Impossible, you should at least be frozen solid." Said Sub-Zero. "Well it didn't harm me much now did it?" said Hotaru. With much anger, Sub-Zero leapt for Hotaru with an infuriated punch, it missed badly then Hotaru slammed his elbow into Sub-Zero's back.

Announcer: Oooo that's gotta hurt!

Sub-Zero rose up slightly but was quickly beat down by Hotaru's foot, the armor hit hard on the same spot that the elbow connected. Sub-Zero did not scream in agony but nearly just took it. After a little bit of taking a beating, Sub-Zero decide to roll under Hotaru's legs and fire an ice blast, but Hotaru was one step ahead of him, and fired a magma blast sending Sub-Zero straight back. Then Hotaru picked Sub-Zero up and tossed him like a sack of nothing. And after so started kicking Sub-Zero brutily in the ribs. "And so the end of the final Lin Kuei." Said Hotaru with a smile on his face. Hotaru began to power up a gigantic magma blast that could destroy the entire arena.

Just as Hotaru was sending it down, Sub-Zero grabbed Hotaru's foot and froze it on contact. Then Hotaru threw the ball of magma, but Sub-Zero countered with an ice beam that froze the blast in midair. Then Sub-Zero circled around the frozen ice ball and shot another ice beam at Hotaru making sure he had froze everything but Hotaru's head.

Sub-Zero then approached Hotaru slowly, and then grabbed his shoulder and ripped off his arm. Then Sub-Zero went to the other shoulder and ripped of the other arm. He then dropped both the arms and pulled out his Kori Blade. Sub-Zero sliced Hotaru in half with it. And now Hotaru laid there in a pool of his own blood. And just as Sub walked away he spit on Hotaru's bloody corpse.

Announcer: Sub-Zero wins: FATALITY!

See what i mean, by the way I gave Sub-Zero some modivation, so I just wanted to point that out, the attack did not really happen in any game, but i just gave Sub-Zero a reason to beat the snot out of Hotaru, and he will kill the rest of the Seidan guard i think if that happpened.

Next Round

Liu Kang(The undead one) vs. Kung Lao


	4. Liu Kang vs Kung Lao

Hey guys sorry i haven't posted in a while, ive been playing Xbox live, and anyone who has it send a friend request to darcsky, anyway this is round four the most intense round of the tournament. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing so far, and i would like to thank supersmash for giving me constructive criticism. Ur right extending the matches might be a little better, so here i go.

Chapter 4: Liu Kang vs. Kung Lao: Dragon Mountain

Announcer: It has been a brutal tournament; all kombatants have given it their best. But now we have a bizarre match-up Liu Kang a Shaolin vs. Kung Lao also a Shaolin Warrior, it is said that Liu Kang had been revived by Raiden the God of thunder, Kung Lao's abilities are unknown, and his happening are also unknown. We now go to Dragon Mountain to watch this intense bout.

Dragon Mountain...

"Now remember Kung if one of us kills the other we must promise to bring one another back." Said Liu while taking his fighting stance. "I know Liu we've been over it a lot; I destroy you, and bring you back." Said Kung very confident. "We shall see about that," Liu with a grin on his face.

Announcer: MORTAL KOMBAT!

Liu charged at Kung with a fist that was easily blocked, as Liu fist was still being grabbed, Kung planted a side kick up-side Liu face. Kung still had a tight grip on Liu, and started sending several punches to Liu's stomach. Kung quickly threw his opponent to the ground; he had the perfect chance to end it in a heart beat. Kang jumped up swiftly, and was close enough to grab his opponent's leg and wrench him down.

Both Kombatants got back up and starred each other down, the starring contest was broken by a flying kick from Liu that contacted with Lao's chest, the whole arena shook at the sheer magnitude of the kick. As Lao as flying through the air Liu jumped up and elbowed Kung down hard on the ground. "You hit me once...I HIT YOU TEN FOLD!" Liu Kang stated. Kung Lao wiped the blood off his lip, and retook his fighting stance; he was quite amazed by Liu's power, although Liu is the Mortal Kombat Champion.

Lao charged for Liu this time, and threw a fist half way out and got in the kick, fooling Liu with the fake punch. This did not knock Liu down though; Kang stood tall, and sent a bicycle kick to Lao face. Kung hurled through a fence and down to the second floor of Dragon Mountain.

Kung started to realize that he could not hold back any longer. He pulled off his black hat and threw it at Liu Kang like a frizzbe Liu managed to dodge it but it gave him a cut on his right cheek. Blood started to run down Liu's face, Liu was now furious, He powered up a fireball and sent it hurling towards Kung chest...it made perfect contact, knocking him down, and giving Liu some time to dodge the hat that was coming back. The hat landed dangerously close to Kung Lao's skull, he could have been demised by his own

attack. Now Lao was afraid to wonder what other powers his Shaolin friend possessed.

He was sweating and had bloody scratches on his face, he thought his statement at the beginning of the match would come true. Thus, his dreams of becoming Kombat Champion were crushed by his friends' incredible weight of power. Slowly Kung rose to his feet battered and broken, there was not much left to fight back with, so he tried strategy.

Kung sent to powerful midair kicks to Liu Kang, making his opponent dizzy a bit, he then took a few steps distance and performed an amazingly maneuvered roundhouse kick to Liu's face. Liu was now lying on the ground clutching his face in pain. That was the best move Kung Lao had made this whole match, this was the opportunity that again lay dead smack infront of him, though he hesitated for some odd reason even after he swore an oath to win and revive. Caught in thought he had no idea that Liu was back up and had fired a powerful fireball that sent Kung flying back. Lao grabbed his chest, paralyzed, he could not move after the sheer brutality of the fireball. " Kung Lao what is the matter, you had two chances too finish me but you neglected both off them." Liu Kang said. Kung Lao got to his feet and said nothing, he was scratched, bloody, and he had tried everything he had ever known. " There is nothing more I can do to you, your not out of breath, your are barely scratched...FINISH ME OFF!" Kung said. "Very well, Ill shall revive you do not worry." Liu Kang said. Kung Lao took a frozen stance, and left Liu a wide open target.

Liu powered up a fire ball in his hand and, sent it toward Kung, he then sent several fireballs at Kung Lao and scorched his whole body. The smoke of his fire barrage cleared, and Kung still stood. Liu Kang then powered up an enormous fire ball and sent it straight to Kung Lao causing a massive explosion. The next bit of smoke cleared and it revealed a medium sized crater nearly filled with boiling blood. Liu Kang bowed and thanked his friend for his sacrifice, he now had a mission, TO WIN THIS TOURNAMENT!

Announcer: Liu Kang wins, FATALITY

Next round Raiden vs. Repttile

Ok the long awaited chapter is over phewwwwwww, i was on vacation at my Aunts with no computer ,yikes! Oh and answer, though the other brutalities, animalities, and babalities are cool I just decided to use fatalities because i think they are way more bloody and violent.

Peace out yall.


End file.
